Fool
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Luego de la primera noche, aquel sujeto volvía a los dos días, pidiendo esta vez un vaso de ron y luego otra vez tequila. Gakuto sin preguntar se los dio. Luego de tres noches más, ya era común verlo ahí. Dirty Pair Songfic


Bueno, esta idea la tenía desde hace ya mucho, pero una vez que la empecé la dejé varada y luego, junto con otros fics e ideas que había apuntado en mi compu, se borró por una estupidez mía... y del computador, claro ¬/¬ como sea, estaba escuchando la canción para este songfic hace poco en un viaje y decidí sí o sí redactar el fic... solo que resultó totalmente diferente a la idea que tenía originalmente y bueno, no me siento muy satisfecha con lo que resultó, pero como soy una compelta vaga me da flojera mejorarlo 8¬

Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, ni tampoco Fool, son de Konomi-sensei y Marie Digby respectivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>FOOL<strong>

_It's 3 am as I stumble over to my bed_  
><em>Got a funny premonition that tomorrow's gonna be the same<em>

Él no recordaba prácticamente nada de su pasado, sabía solo que nadie sabía de donde había salido. Un día simplemente estaba ahí y no tenía a donde ir. Y habría seguido "normalmente" con su vida (cosa que hizo por cuatro años), de no ser porque una tarde lluviosa estaba _él_ en la barra que siempre atendía, pidiendo tequila. Tenía dieciocho año en ese entonces, era su cumpleaños. No era que supiese con toda seguridad que ese día era el mismo en que había visto la luz del mundo por primera vez, pero era el día en que había aparecido ante la puerta de aquel bar de la avenida 57. (Por cierto, tampoco era seguro si cumplía dieciocho años...)

Luego de la primera noche, aquel sujeto volvía a los dos días, pidiendo esta vez un vaso de ron y luego otra vez tequila. Gakuto, sin preguntar, porque eso era lo que siempre debía evitar, se los dio, volviéndose luego a atender a los otros dos gatos que habían entrado a beber. No fue una noche movida, igual que la anterior y casi todas las demás de aquel local. No era un bar donde abundaban los alborotadores y pandilleros, era simplemente un hueco con sus clientes acostumbrados que iban a beber en su depresión o su vagancia.

Luego de tres noches más, ya era común verlo ahí.

Pero Gakuto pronto se dio cuenta de que él no era un sujeto más y cualquiera. No parecía deprimido y su aire a holgazán era más bien leve y casi inapercibible. Era como si simplemente fuese a beber porque sí, y hacía verlo como si todas sus noches ahí eran la primera y última vez, y cuando en la madrugada se iba, era como si jamás volvería. Y aquello parecía verdad hasta la noche siguiente, cuando entraba por aquella puerta que urgentemente necesitaba una nueva capa de pintura.

Un día Gakuto se dio cuenta de que era hora de comenzar a preguntarse por qué se fijaba tanto en ese tipejo, y más aún, por qué se ponía nervioso al no verlo entrar hasta muy avanzada la noche.

No había visto mucho del mundo y a la vez había visto todo en esos cuatro años de memoria, y aquel hombre de abrigo oscuro y cabellera azulada fue en su primer momento nada nuevo y a la vez una gran sensación. Gakuto no se lo podía explicar y por esa misma razón no dudó en aceptar a la primera la invitación de aquel sujeto.

_At the end of the hall_  
><em>In room number 804<em>  
><em>There was the devil himself and his dark kept secret hell<em>  
><em>And curiosity grew with every single following day<em>  
><em>And I was dreaming, dreaming that you're here with me<em>  
><em>I hate to say I'm giving in to you<em>

_But all I remember_  
><em>Is how I think I heard you call my name<em>  
><em>And your open invitation to come over for a drink or two<em>

Y así, un trago se transformó en dos copas, y estas dos copas a su vez se convirtieron en una conversación abruda y banal. Y de ahí ya no recordaba mucho. ¿Se besaron antes de terminar en la habitación del extraño? No lo sabía. A la mañana siguiente algunas imágenes golpearon su atolondrada mente, algunos ruidos, oalabras, gemidos, algunas caricias y otros comentarios... pero todo era tan confuso y no dejaba der ser una ensalda de recuerdos que carecían de sentido alguno.

-¿Estás bien? –fue lo primero que le dijo él al despertar.

Gakuto no estaba seguro del por qué de aquella pregunta, si dijo aquello por saber que nunca antes había hecho nada parecido o por la cara de estúpido descuadrados que debía de traer en esos momentos. Murmuró una poco convincente respuesta, al ver que el extraño se volvía a sumir en los brazos de Morfeo. Sin hacer ruido -o tratando de- salió apresuradamente de la habitación para ir corriendo a la suya, la cual quedaba un piso más arriba. Se bañó a toda prisa, cambiándose y saliendo otra vez a toda carrera.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó el dueño del local, su "padre adoptivo".

Gakuto solo puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuántos más le iban a preguntar lo mismo? Realmente no podías tener tan mala cara... ¿o sí? Echó una rápida ojeada al espejo que colgaba tras la barra, decidiendo que debía ignorar tal vez aquella última noche.

Misión imposible.

_I wake up next to you_  
><em>Oh we're through with it<em>  
><em>I fell in love with a fool<em>  
><em>and I know I'm not the only one<em>

-Ah, ¿podrías decir por favor a tu padre que me estaré quedando un par de noches más?

Al diablo con ignorar aquel episodio. Miró incrédulo al sujeto azul, casi pidiendo explicaciones por su estadía alargada, y luego farfulló respondiendo que lo haría. El sujeto le sonrió, agradeciendo con palabras suaves al oído y subió a su habitación. Gakuto lo siguió con la mirada, preguntándose por qué alguien querría permanecer tanto tiempo aislado en medio de la nada. Bueno, admitía que exageraba algo de más, pero se suponía que ahí la gente solo se quedaba de paso. No eran un hotel, después de todo... Las habitaciones que estaba disponibles eran pocas y rara vez las alquilaban, por lo que también estaban en un estado indescriptiblemente horroroso. Oh, bueno, tal vez exageraba nuevamente un poco, pero la noticia de que el sujeto decidiera "quedarse un par de noches más"... ¿Que acaso no tenía una casa o algún lugar donde quedarse?

Ah bueno, se resignaría a avisarle a su padre que habría alguien ocupando una de las habitaciones.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? –le dijo el sujeto luego de tres días, sonriéndole por encima de la barra.

Gakuto no estaba seguro de qué responderle. Había resultado que el sujeto se quedaba por las noches, bebía y luego se retiraba a su habitación, para en la mañana salir como siempre lo había hecho antes. Y muy entrada la noche, volvía.

Sin embargo esa noche apareció temprano, es decir alrededor de las nueve, inclinándose sobre la barra y pidiendo esta vez vodka.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –gruñó Gakuto mientras secaba vasos limpios.

El sujeto sonrió y un escalofrío recorrió al menor.

-Lo que quieras decirme –respondió casi de manera coqueta, aunque Gakuto supuso que así era su manera de ser.

-Me llamo Gakuto, ¿suficiente?

-Yuushi.

-Ah, que interesante –replicó Gakuto con sarcasmo, sacándole otra sonrisa al sujeto, de quien por fin conocía su nombre.

Por lo menos eso, pensó el chico, comenzando a guardar los vasos secos. Al volverse de nuevo hacia la barra, encontró ahí a Yuushi sentado, observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa distraída. Algo en su interior se removió y con mucho esfuerzo se giró otra vez hacia el estante de vasos. Demonios, pensó mordiéndose la lengua. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Había visto a ese sujeto ya tanto tiempo y ahora actuaba como si fuese la primera vez que le hablaba. ¡Diablos, se había acostado incluso con él!

¿Se habría acaso... enamorado?

Se giró "disimuladamente" hacia atrás, donde volvió a dar con la mirada penetrante del sujeto, quien no pudo evitar reírse al notar aquello.

Y ladeando la cabeza preguntó por fin:

-¿Cuándo termina tu turno?

_But when you do well_  
><em>the true intentions of your secret smile<em>  
><em>I couldn't stop<em>  
><em>I couldn't tell you no<em>  
><em>I hate to say I'm giving in to you<em>

Suspiró pesadamente, tratando como podía de salir de aquel enredoso laberinto de sábanas. Uan vez que volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies desnudos, volvió a soltar otro suspiro más. Echó una mirada fugaz hacia atrás y comprobó que, como siempre, su compañero de cama seguía dormido. Se arrastró hasta la cocina, buscando el desayuno de ambos, sin tomarse la molestia de dirigirse primero al baño. Tendría tiempo para eso luego, mucho tiempo y de sobra...

Media hora más tarde oyó rumores provenir desde el segundo piso y supuso que Yuushi estaría levantándose. Diez minutos más tarde bajó su amante, aseado y listo para irse dentro de poco. Gakuto puso los ojos en blanco, mentalmente, claro, de haberlo visto, Yuushi habría preguntado y Gakuto no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones en ese momento.

-¿Quieres huevo? –preguntó simplemente.

Yuushi asintió, estirando el brazo para recibir el plato. Diez minutos más y Gakuto se encontraba solo en aquel apartamento.

No recordaba en qué momento el mayor había logrado convencerlo de irse con él. No obstante, pronto descubrió que lo que podía haber parecido una buena idea y un buen cambio de rutina pronto se reveló como algo totalmente distinto a lo que esperaba. La apatía que recibía por momentos de parte de Yuushi contrastaba enormemente con toda la atención que era capaz de ofrecerle el mismo. Gakuto estaba confudido al principio, sin entender bien al sujeto, sin embargo, con el tiempo comprendió cuál era el problema que tenía este. Y es que Yuushi simplemente era un completo idiota y él no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento en que ya no tenía a donde más ir.

Sin duda llegó a cocnoer cada y una de las facetas de Yuushi, a su círculo, su procedencia y absolutamente todo. El sujeto no parecía dudar al responder cada pregunta que salía de los labios de Gakuto, y este a veces llegaba a cuestrionar la veracidad de estas respuestas. Sin embargo pasaron dos años y Gakuto tuvo que darse cuenta de que había creído cada cosa que Yuushi le había dicho y ya poco le importó si era cierto o no.

Se había resignado al destino que le preparó la vida. Y las cosas no fueron tan malas como llegó a pensar una vez. Jiroh mismo había dicho que tenía una mejor vida que la de muchos otros. Gakuto conoció al rubio en una reunión a la que Yuushi tras largas insistencias había logrado llevar. Llegó a saber que Jiroh había pasado por algo similar que él y terminó por vivir con su amante también, pero el lirón parecía mucho más contento de poder vivir con la persona de la que se había enamorado, Atobe, para ser más exactos, el mejor amigo de Yuushi.

Gakuto concluyó que aquella era una especie de hobby para los dos que los amntenían.

¿Pero qué le iba a hacer? Como dijo, ya se había resignado a su suerte, a su nueva vida, habiendo ya olvidado por completo a... ¿De dónde diablos venía él otra vez? No lo recordaba, en lo absoluto.

Rió al pensar que nuevamente había cambiado drásticamente de vida y memoria, preguntándose si algún día volvería y olvidar a Yuushi...

_You lead your trap beneath the obvious_  
><em>Until some good girl pulls through<em>  
><em>It's true, I'm not the only one<em>  
><em>To fall in love with a fool<em>  
><em>I fell in love with a fool<em>

Y Gakuto había caído de lleno en la trampa.


End file.
